A Girl's Protection
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: When J finds out that Derek is bullying Simon, she becomes very protective of him. Will Simon have the heart to tell her how embarrassed he is of her? (2015 Cartoon version).
1. Healing and a promise

_**A Girl's Protection**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Healing and a Promise**_

"Guys, where's Simon. I haven't seen him in two weeks." J says.

"He hasn't come home yet." Theodore stated.

Simon came through the door with a blue cap covering his face.

"Since when do you wear caps?" J asked, taking it off.

"No!" Simon tried to get it back. J gasped at what she saw.

Simon had a black eye, bruises all over his face, swollen lip, and a bleeding forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She asked.

"Derek's been bulling me." Simon replied.

"Ooh, that boy is such a hole!" J yelled.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we told each other _everything._ " J said, slightly hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Simon replied.

"Awe, but I _always_ worry about you, Simon." J told him and Simon blushed. "Boys! I need ice and the first aid kit! Stat!"

J carried him to the couch and shrank to his size.

Alvin and Theodore came with the ice and first aid kit.

J gently cleaned the blood from his forehead. He winced in pain.

"Ouch!" He said.

"I'm sorry." J apologized. Simon smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you, J." Simon says.

"You're welcome. Can you tell me how long this has been going on?" J asked.

"Two weeks." Simon answered weakly.

"Awe." J hugged Simon. Simon couldn't help but hug back.

"Well, I got to do homework." Simon jumped off the couch and headed for upstairs.

"Simon, you're limping!" J says.

"Yeah…" Simon replied and tripped.

"Ah!" he held his foot.

"Okay, c'mere." J cradled him, bringing him back to the couch.

"Hold him down flat." J ordered and Alvin and Theodore did as they were told.

"What are you doing exactly?" Simon asked.

"X-ray." J answered, "Fractured your leg, but I can heal you."

"Alright…" Simon said nervously.

"Don't worry. I assure you it's much more effective than Jeanette's methods." J said and healed all his injuries and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you! Wow!" Simon says as he sat up.

"No problem." J returned.

"So about Derek, if he hurts you again, I will be there, I promise." J assured.

"Feel safer already." Simon replied.


	2. Protection

_**Ch. 2-Protection**_

Simon walked through the school hallway.

No watching where he was going, Simon bumped into Derek.

"S-Sorry D-D-Derek…" Simon said nervously, fixing his glasses.

"Watch it, dork!" Derek picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Ooooh!" Everyone was looking at them now.

Derek dropped him and the impact shattered his glasses.

A foot kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back into a wall.

Tears flooded Simon's eyes.

As Derek was about to go at him again, A huge gust of wind threw him back slightly.

"Don't touch him, you $ €^*#!" J said.

"It's J..." The crowed murmured.

"Hey, hot stuff, what shakin'?" Derek asked.

"I have a boyfriend." J told him.

"What does he have that I don't?" Derek asked.

"That's beside the point. You can't hurt-" J was cut off.

"I mean I have charm, great hair." Derek grinned.

"You know what else you have?" J says.

"What?" Derek asked, excited for the answer.

"One of these." J kicked him where it hurts. He felt to the ground.

J flew to Simon.

"Simon, Simon…" J said frantically. Simon was shaking as tears flowed. He seemed nearly unconscious.

"I'm gonna take you to the nurse, okay. Everything is going to be okay." J said

She carried him to the nurse.

J cleaned him up and held him close.

"Are you okay? I-I should have gotten here sooner. But the portal was slow-" J was interrupted.

"Yes, J, I'm fine. Thank you for being here. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Simon told her.

"You're welcome." J returned. Simon smiled at her.

"I love how you can still smile after being kicked in the gut." J said, caressing his cheek.

"I can't help but smile when you're around." Simon replied.

"Awe" J put her arm around him.

"So you have a boyfriend? I-I didn't know that. I mean you're a beautiful girl. Why-why wouldn't you have a boyfriend?" Simon rambled and blushed.

"Simon relax. I don't have a boyfriend. It's just what girls say when they want a guy to back off." J told him." J told him. "I like Alvin."

"Right." Simon says.

"I gotta go, but I will see you later, okay?" said J.

"Okay, bye." Simon said. "I owe you one."

"You can help me with my math homework after school." J suggested.

"Done deal." Simon says as J flew off.

* * *

 **I know the chapters are short. Sorry 'bout that. Next chapter will be out soon.😉**


	3. Humiliation

_**Ch. 3-**_ ** _Humiliation_**

Simon went back to class.

Some of his peers were laughing.

"May I ask what is so funny?" He asked them.

"Look, it's the boy who needs a girl to protect him." One pointed to him.

Simon blushed hard as he walked away from them. But it seemed the farther away he got, the laughs grew louder.

Simon started running. He ran to the bathroom, passing his brothers, and into a stall.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances before going after Simon.

"You okay, bro?" Alvin asked and knocked on the stall door.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine." Simon's voice shook.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Theodore said.

"I was made fun of because I need a girl to protect me." Simon replied.

"I'm sorry, Simon." Theodore says.

"You should tell J about it; tell her that you can stand up for yourself." Alvin suggested.

"But I can't stand up for myself, Alvin. And besides, I don't want to hurt her; I love her too much for that." Said Simon.

"Sure you can." Alvin says.

"No, I want her to be there for me. I love her around. I can't tell her to stop. I can't hurt her!" Simon says.

"Simon…" Alvin tried.

"No, I want to be alone." Simon told him.

"Alright, feel better, bro." Alvin says.

"Yeah, feel better." Theodore added. Alvin and Theodore left.

After Simon made sure his brothers were gone, he wept softly into his knees.

* * *

Simon walked through the front door with red, puffy eyes.

"Simon, have you been crying?" J asked.

"Maybe…" Simon rubbed his arm.

"Why? Are you okay?" J questioned.

"I'm alright." Simon responded.

"Simon was being made fun of be-" Simon covered Theodore's mouth.

"What?! Why?!" J asked.

"I-I'd rather not say, if that's alright with you." Simon told her.

J looked slightly hurt, but she understood.

"Yeah, okay." She said. "Ya still want a hug or am I not allowed to-" J never finished.

"No, I still *sob* want your hug" Simon hugged her tightly. J returned it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much samuel schmitt for helping me with a title for the first chapter. Ik I promised to make a story with the person who could make up a title but, since your a guest, we don't have great communication...**

 **CattyRae: I get the emojis from the little keyboard at the bottom right of the computer screen.😘😜**

 **The next munkcast will come this Sunday. Sry I skipped another week. 😭**


	4. Back Off!

_**Ch. 4- Back Off!**_

"S-Stop! Please!" Simon pleaded as Derek beat him again.

"This is what you get for being smart with me in class." Derek threw a punch at his face, but J caught it and twisted his wrist.

"I don't think it's Simon's fault that he's a genius and you're a dumbass." She said, letting go of his fist.

Derek dropped Simon to hold his wrist. J caught him.

"Are you okay?" J asked him.

"Everything hurts." Simon said softly.

"I'll take you to the nurse. And I'll fix you up." J offered. Simon heard everyone laugh at him.

"I-I think I can take care of myself, thank you." He responded. J was shocked.

"Um, are you sure?" J asked. Simon jumped to the floor and stumbled a little.

"Yeah," Simon caught himself "and maybe you should stop."

J blinked.

"Stop what? Caring about you? Protecting you? Being there for you? Because I don't think I can do that, Simon." She told him.

"You have to. It's humiliating for a girl to have to protect me!" Simon yelled "So back off! I can handle myself."

"Okay, um, obviously I'm not needed." J's filled with tears as she flew away.

Simon looked down. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do." Said Alvin.

"But it was still kind of mean…" commented Theodore. "You made J cry."

"I hate myself." Simon sighed and walked away from his brothers.

* * *

The next few days, J wasn't there when Simon needed her the most.

"Where's J?" Derek asked.

"I don't think she's coming." Simon sighed.

"What a shame. There's no one to stop me from destroying your face."

Simon was beaten up.

* * *

 **I know it's short. More is coming soon. One more chapter.**


	5. No Shame

_**Ch. 5- No Shame**_

Behind a chair, Simon sobbed not only because his entire body ached, but because he missed J and regretted his actions.

J walked through the portal and Alvin and Theodore ran to her.

"J! Please! Simon needs you more than ever! He's hurt and misses you." Theodore informed her. J sighed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Behind the chair of shame." Alvin said.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" J questioned as she headed for the living room. The boys shrugged.

J shrank and crawled behind the chair.

"J?" Simon asked.

"Yup. Are you alright?" J wanted to know.

"I am now that you're here." Simon says. "J, I'm so sorry. I was just embarrassed."

"It's okay," J hugged him.

"Ow!" Simon groaned.

"Oh, sorry. Umm…" J thought for a second before kissing his forehead. This healed him and dried his tears.

"You truly are magical." Simon said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." J returned. "I will be there when you need me, now and always."

Simon nodded and hugged her again.

* * *

Derek punched Simon.

"J, not here again?" he laughed. J flew in and kicked him back.

"Actually, I am." She said and held Simon.

"Simon has a body guard!" a boy laughed.

"Shut up!" J scolded. "There is no shame in getting help."

"Yeah, seriously people. Would you rather be safe and a little humiliated or Beat up and even more humiliated?" Simon asked; no answer.

"Exactly! Okay, there is strength in numbers! Say it with me." J says.

"Strength in numbers! Strength in numbers!" everyone chanted.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone else, Derek. We all look out for each other." J told him.

"You're finished." Simon added. Derek grunted as he walked out of the school. Everyone cheered.

J and Simon gave a high-five.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! 😄😝**


End file.
